marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Barnabus (Earth-616)
lawyer | Education = | Origin = Pureblood vampire | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Dan Abnett; Andy Lanning | First = Bloodstone Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Following the death of monster hunter Ulysses Bloodstone, vampire Charles Barnabus became the executor of Ulysses’ estate in Boston, Massachusetts. For years, he searched for a living heir to inherit Bloodstone’s wealth, and eventually discovered eighteen-year-old Elsa Bloodstone. Elsa and her mother, Elise, moved into the Bloodstone mansion, but Charles was careful to keep the true knowledge of Ulysses' lifestyle away from his daughter. Elsa eventually learned the truth on her own after encountering the mansion's caretaker, Adam. As Elsa found herself drawn into the world of the supernatural, Charles was forced to reveal himself as a vampire. A powerful breed of vampire known as the Nosferati captured several vampires including Dracula and Charles Barnabus. The Nosferati can only feed off of the blood of other vampires, and intended on keeping Dracula and Charles as a permanent immortal food source. Elsa and her friends raided the Nosferati headquarters freeing the two vampires. Following the defeat of the Nosferati, Charles returned with Elsa to Bloodstone Manor. Since then, Elise Bloodstone has converted the mansion into a curio museum. Charles Barnabus has developed a close bond with the woman and remains as part of the museum's staff. | Powers = Many, if not all of Charles Barnabus' powers and abilities are common to all vampires, even if demonstration of such abilities has not been explicitly shown in a canonical resource. *'Superhuman Strength': Like all vampires, Charles possesses superhuman strength, the exact limits of which have yet to be measured. *'Fangs': Like all vampires, Charles has fangs and claws. He can quickly drain a victim of blood. *'Hypnotism': Charles is able to hypnotize others by gazing into their eyes for a short period of time. *'Shapeshifting': Charles is able to shape shift into bats, rats, a wolf, and mist. He can also turn into human-sized or larger wolfen and bat-like forms. *'Weather Manipulation': He has considerable control over the elements and weather. *'Mind Control': A person bitten by Charles is able to be influenced by him through a sort of empathic link. *'Accelerated Healing': Charles is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. He can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a matter of minutes, however he cannot regenerate missing limbs or organs. *'Enhanced Agility': Charles' agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Charles' natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *'Enhanced Stamina': Charles' body is more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *'Special Limitations': Charles, like all vampires, has a number of special vulnerabilities. He is highly allergic to silver and can be severely injured, or killed, with silver weaponry. If Charles is injured by silver, his recovery time is considerably slower than normal. Charles is also unable to withstand exposure to direct sunlight. His tissue begins to instantly dry up and will crumble to powder within a matter of moments. Charles can be killed by having a wooden stake plunged into his heart, somehow interrupting the mystical energies that keeps him alive. Charles can also be killed by being decapitated and being exposed to fire. He can also be affected by religious icons, such as the Cross of David or a crucifix for example. Charles is affected by the strength of the wielder's faith in the icon and religion it represents, not the size of the icon itself. Charles must rest within his coffin during daylight hours. He must line his coffin with soil from his homeland in order to both sustain his power and travel more than 100 miles in distance from his birthplace. | Abilities = | Strength = Superhuman: Charles Barnabus is able to lift volumes of mass in excess of two tons; the exact limits of his strength level is unknown. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Charles is not the first fictional vampire to carry the name "Barnabus". In 1966, the ABC daytime soap opera Dark Shadows featured a 175-year-old vampire named Barnabus Collins. | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Category:Shapeshifters Category:Atmokinesis Category:Fangs Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Hypnosis Category:Claws Category:Mind Control Category:Regenerative Durability